


下酒菜男孩

by wallenia



Category: D.Gray-man, 驱魔少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallenia/pseuds/wallenia





	1. Chapter 1

“哎……哎……骚穴又潮吹了……”

“啊……我受不了了……啊啊啊啊干死我吧！“

亚连刚躺在床上，就听到房间四面八方传来了些许怪异的咯吱声及撞击声，随之而来的还有奇怪的男男女女交织而成的呻吟。

这是什么情况？他紧抱蒂姆，那声音从黑暗处向他爬来——

“嗯……哼……对……再深一点……啊！”

“啧。”巴巴关掉水龙头，随手抓了条毛巾围在腰间就走了出来，打量着躺在床上正惊恐地睁着眼的“亚连”。

“……他们在搏斗。这是搏斗的声音，你知道的——男人、女人，有时候会彼此打架，扒掉衣服，咬对方，抓对方的身体……”巴巴手脚并用，试图向亚连解释：”他们在，呃……为生存搏斗。“

他不知道眼前的小朋友能不能听懂，又是否能接受。尽管才刚认识，他实在很同情面前的这个孩子。果然，库洛斯从不干好事。

巴巴和他的长辈玛莎认识库洛斯·玛利安很久了，虽然总是匆匆打个照面，也不妨碍他对库洛斯的为人有个大概的把握——

差劲的长辈，绝对的不合格——某种程度上几乎就是烂人一个。唉。他不禁长叹。

小鬼会在这，源于今天中午他与库洛斯的那场并不感人的“相逢”。那时，他正急喘着，阳具直伸，伴着卷曲的毛嗞地半根埋在女人的三角区中。女人是好女人，柔韧、丰实；三角区也是黄金三角区，浓密、紧致——库洛斯一脚踹开那个不大牢固的大门时，他正打算完成这一轮第二十九次的抽插。

“谁？！”正交缠着的女人仿佛触电一般尖叫弹起——危险！巴巴一阵后怕，瞬间软了，随后便气急败坏地瞪向门边。待看清来人，他慌忙将衬裤草草穿上，起身走了上去："库洛斯？库洛斯·玛利安神父？”

“正是本大爷。”库洛斯说着，就推攮起那个仅着内裤的可怜虫往屋外走，门外，堆着一堆行李。

准确地说不光是行李，行李边还立着一个大约四点六英尺高的小不点。

“喏，这个小鬼——亚连·沃克，‘这几天’就给你和玛莎负责照顾了。喂亚连，他就是之前提的，巴巴。还有一个老太婆玛莎，估计正在棺材里躺着呢。你就暂时‘乖乖’在这住一段时间吧。”

“喂，玛莎是去城里——”巴巴还没说完，就看到小不点顶着一个巨大的黄色“布团”，肩上、手上、脚边都是行李，吃力地鞠躬自我介绍：

“您、您好，我是亚连·沃克，给您添麻烦了。”

是个相当漂亮的孩子。他小小的身板这么一弯，巴巴拍着自己的光头，觉得自己要抓狂了——

“……这是怎么回事库洛斯神父！这是未成年啊未成年！你知道我这里是什么地方我是干什么的！！”

就这样，亚连被库洛斯以“有要事需独自外出”为由，强制被寄居在这片贫民区中，顺便启蒙了人生重要的一课：性教育——

“大鸡巴太……深了……慢、慢点……啊……”

“好爽……啊啊啊啊小穴好棒啊要射了……”

“……”（这是亚连）

到底累了一天，亚连疲惫极了。他挨着蒂姆甘贝，缩在潮湿的被子里，伴着这样奇妙的睡前音乐，满耳不知所云的名词，终于还是睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

早餐早已备好，临时保育员就着厕所微弱的光，修着胡子，从镜子里看着小鬼拘谨地给面包分着块儿。 

不知不觉中，亚连把桌上所有的食物都吃光了。巴巴震惊地看着吃掉好几斤食物依旧精神十足的亚连，担心他会吐出来。

因为库洛斯事前打过招呼，他已将橱柜里所有能吃的干粮都摆了上桌：面包、面饼和热茶。大概是看亚连还是个孩子，还在找出了几罐快过期了的果酱。

事实证明，这份的担心是多余的。拜一年多以前某事件之赐，不管亚连吃多少东西，饥饿感都不意外地持续强烈——这让亚连非常困扰：因为消化惊人，他随时都可能觉得饿。

比如昨夜。

饿……

木板发出咯吱咯吱的声音。混沌中，处于半饥饿状态的亚连再一次被同一屋另一张床的住客吵醒了。

咕噜……他揉揉眼睛，还来不及发声，便被眼前的巨大黑影吓到——一个不成人形的东西似乎披着床单“站”在床上，整个物体前后不停的摇晃着。

“嗯……嗯……”

汗毛倒竖，亚连真是害怕极了。他突然觉得眼前一黑，身体摇摇晃晃的似乎要晕倒了——他还未成年，心智上还未完全成熟。一瞬间的惊吓最后让他呆若木鸡地僵在那里。

“啊……啊……嗯……”

那个不明生物于昏暗中不断发出与墙壁外相似的低喘，伴随着那一前一后有规律的摇摆。

“咿！”小朋友目瞪口呆地看着听着，因为恐惧，听觉和视觉依据本能被逐渐放大，视线中开始出现一些颜色夸张的噪点，扭曲着，宛如幻境。好不容易等他发现自己能动了，亚连唰地一下躲进了被窝中，将被子卷得紧紧的，抱着蒂姆瑟瑟发抖。

对面的床铺似乎停了一会，但很快又回到那诡异的往复“运动”之中。

“切，什么嘛，旁边竟然睡了个小鬼！”他听到对床的住客嘀咕着。

“混蛋师父”这样的概念，年幼的他还无法拥有，也就无法骂出。他只能像一只煮熟了的虾一般全身蜷缩着，一点一点，小心翼翼地开始适应这个对现在的年纪太过成熟的世界。期间，他甚至面临不少残酷的现场活春宫表演。

他只能学习并接受，不是吗？

第一次当面看到男的和男的交配的时候，亚连愣了好大一阵。寄养期间，作为收留的回报，他有时候会帮忙收拾巴巴和玛莎经营的小酒吧——玛莎是个老婆婆，对亚连倒是不乏疼爱。一次，正当亚连弯腰擦拭地上的呕吐物时，他发现对面的桌边有个男孩，正伏在他人的腿上，不住地喘气。

虽然光线很暗，但亚连还是看清楚了男孩脸上的红潮，以及嘴边的白浊。“啊！”他委实一惊，餐刀哐当落地。

从那以后，亚连经常碰到这种客人，甚至还有的人边聊天边享受他人口交。他们抚摸身下的脑袋，就跟抚摸着一条宠物狗一般，动作亲昵自然。

不得不说，小不点的接受能力相当强。很快，他就学会若无其事地继续收拾残桌，熟视无睹，再安静离开。如果略去那些奇怪的声音和“风俗”，亚连觉得新环境着实不算太糟。至少拿与马纳一起风餐宿露的那些日子相比。过早且近距离的接触，加之无人指正，年幼的他已经默认了这样的设定，将其逐渐视为正常。


	3. Chapter 3

人的成长总是出其不意意料之外的。

一日清晨，马萨突然注意到，亚连要换洗的内裤前部，留下了一大块淡黄色腥膻的板状物。

那是干涸了的精液。

亚连长大了。她想。于是她随手派巴巴知会了库洛斯一声，当库洛斯收到口信时，他们正坐在门口摆着灯笼的小店里。通常，这种店都有个共性——依靠门口遮盖蓝布的灯向外人展示它们的经营范围。

昏暗的灯光下，驰骋情场多年的库洛斯右拥右抱，谈笑间和他分享他多年的驭女经验——研究女生的年纪，不要浮于铅粉掩饰的表面，而是去观察她脖子后面的绒毛：一名年过三十岁的女士和一名芳华正好的淑女，总是能从这个细节轻易分辨。

桌上弥漫着心照不宣的短暂沉默，直到库洛斯又清空了一shoot威士忌——“那么，他已经变成了一个‘男人’了？”

“不然你以为那孩子之前是什么？猴子吗？”巴巴没好气地说。

“你总不能指望我说‘显然亚连昨夜遗精了？干得好，他成为一个男人了，如果昨晚梦遗量有些大，该是让他学着洗自己床单了’！我可对管教孩子没半点兴趣。”

“显而易见，因为没有几个正常人会把被监护人丢在勾栏院里长大。”巴巴无不讽刺地说，并敬了库洛斯一杯，“小孩子长得都真快啊，只是两周。”

“这个年龄不是很正常吗？”

“他几岁来着？”

“我不知道。”

“什么？”

“马纳捡到他的时候，他身上可没有标着他的出产日期。我收他的时候，估计已经十三岁了吧。”库洛斯悠悠地回忆当日的细节——

“喂，小鬼。”那时，他指示亚连坐在光源下，接着，他用手捏开亚连的嘴巴，检查起他的口腔来。对着光线，男人眼皮抬了抬，凑前快速翻看。不出所料，这个小鬼一颗乳牙都没了。

“头抬高，嗯……12岁，至多不超过13。”他甩开小鬼的脸颊，总结到，“啧，真是的，什么身份证明都没有，不知道那家伙怎么会选择这种可疑的小屁孩。臭小子，以后就说自己12岁，知道吗，嗯，那是什么反应，问你话呢！？”

“真是个可怜的孩子。”巴巴握着酒杯听完，感到一阵心痛，“他是个好孩子，大家都喜欢他。总之，他长大了，马萨和我想给他布置一个小型派对庆祝一下。”

“得了吧，哪天他和女人上床了，你是不是还要广而告之？”

“那到也不错，我们是真心喜欢那个孩子。他有种魔力，能让人觉得亲切放松。”

“哈？你傻了吗！？”

“你当然不懂，你这个没有半点人性的家伙。”

库洛斯冲着巴巴翻了个白眼。他此前在黑暗最初的逃亡之路并不寂寞，不仅有美人在侧美酒在喉，亦不忘时刻欣赏沿途美景。于他而言，逃亡意味着旅行。他携女友共登埃菲尔塔欣赏巴黎美景，偕佳人飞赴意大利品鉴精致奢华晚餐，甚至前往泰国感受双性人的火热激情。

直到他半个月前领养了一个孩子：亚连·M·沃克。对于之后与这个孩子的相处，他毫无头绪，因而觉得麻烦不已。他将亚连暂时丢在他的协力人家中，继续四处花天酒地。期间，他做好了决定，不管是否跟着亚连这个小尾巴，都不能让他这样自由放纵的日子受到半点影响。

他可是将及时行乐奉为金圭玉句的人啊。

库洛斯原本是个科学家，但科学家的严谨认真的品格却没有施舍其半分。他曾在大学中任教。因为政教合一的政策，他被告知一定要披露其宗教信仰，哪怕他是无神论者都需要凭空准备一个。因为关乎生计，他最后妥协，在教授申请中说明了他的宗教信仰。他原本以为即到此为止，因此错误地低估了新职场磨合的限度。随着时间流逝，他愈加难以忍受大学的那些苛刻专横的纪律。普鲁士风格的公式程序使他常常公开戏谑自己是在扮演军队中的尉官：在军队里的表现是衣袖上条纹和星的数量，在学校里则是高年级学生和班长佩戴的特别领结，学生尚如此，更不用说教员们的制度了。

从机械式的刻板工作中，他逐渐发现，一名有创造力的科学家最好是找一个能有足够空间与时间进行研究的低级的或非脑力付出的职业，且不能是需要懂校园权术、为权威服务的棋子般的职位，于是他很快便辞职了——一位相熟的医生给了他一份证书，证明库洛斯由于体力不支需要离任休养一段时间。他的主动离开反而让学校松了一口气，因为他的所为正引起校方风纪的混乱。

如同命中注定的，若干年后，他做出了他生命中的一次决定性转向——加入了同样采用军事化管理的黑色教团，并成为了元帅。这在里，他依旧无法摆脱向上级点头哈腰等森严的等级制。到教团后不久，他向一位情人开玩笑说，教团内金碧辉煌的楼梯似乎仅供元帅级别的人和杂役女仆使用。

黑色教团的习惯是每个新任的元帅应上门拜访教团里所有的高层人士。由于库洛斯专业知识的精湛，他在团内已经很有名，教团中诸多人士都充满期望地等待着他的来访。然而，库洛斯从刚开始就厌倦这种无意义的“闲聊”，甚至还未到名单的字母“B”就不再上门。于是，他那一贯漫不经心的态度对他再次产生了负面影响。他一直对教团军事化规章置若罔闻，常常军容不整，吊儿郎当，而且总是一副悠闲的姿态，几乎到了倨傲的程度，令他周围的同事们一次又一次抓狂。由于他不太遵守规则和要求，逐渐招徕高层诸多反感。

所以他逃离了。

因此，有这样的监护人，在告别巴巴和库洛斯继续旅行的途中，亚连所见所闻，对他的认知再次产生非比寻常的扭曲——

在一个多情的人制造的滥交环境中成长，又能怎么正常呢？


End file.
